Entre Dos corazones
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Dos corazones. Una misma chica... ¿Qué podría salir mal?


—Acéptalo teñido, Marinette no quiere estar con alguien como tú — masculló el súper modelo encarando al guitarrista, gruñó en voz baja al escuchar su risa.

—Eso tú no lo sabes — reclamó endureciendo sus facciones y apretando los puños en sus costados, tratando de apaciguar las ansias que tenía de estamparlos en la cara de ese tipo con cabellos de Barbie — el hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada de ti en el pasado no quiere decir que ahora lo este, me atrevo a decir que por fin te superó — escupió el de mechas azules cruzándose de brazos con una media sonrisa al ver la cara del modelo.

Adrien frunció el ceño apretando sus dientes al ver la cara de autosuficiencia del individuo frente a él.

—Eso lo veremos, quizás cometí un error al rechazarla y dejarla ir, pero eso no significa que te dejaré el camino libre Couffaine. No cometeré el mismo error nuevamente.

Luka se acercó a este y lo miró con enfado, pero una sonrisa segura se volvió a formar.

—¿En serio crees que te tengo miedo? Marinette ya no esta interesada en ti rubito, ya déjala en paz, me dejaste el camino libre hace tiempo, he estado al lado de Marinette como su amigo y la he apoyado durante todo este tiempo, así que te llevo mucha ventaja.

—Tu lo has dicho, su amigo — hablo recalcando la última palabra — por lo visto aun no sales de la friend-zone ¿O si? — se burlo el rubio viendo las facciones desencajadas de su contrincante.

—Mira niño — masculló Luka apretando su puño como si quisiera estrellarlo en la cara de este — perdiste tu oportunidad el día en que la rechazaste, ahora ella solo te considera un chico más del montón, para ella no significas nada.

—No me voy a rendir — señaló Adrien — si pude hacer que se enamorara de mi una vez, no veo porque no he de intentarlo nuevamente — exclamó mirando al joven Couffaine con el fuego invadiendo en sus pupilas verdosas.

El joven Couffaine acercó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del de Adrien.

—Eres patético — murmuró masticando cada palabra — ¿Quién crees que la consoló cuando llegó llorando a mi casa la vez que la rechazaste? O ¿Quién crees que la hizo reír cada vez que perdía esa sonrisa por tu culpa — susurró — me das tanta pena, pasas todos los días de tu vida lamentando el haberla perdido. Además eres un hipócrita... ¿Crees que no sé lo que has estado haciendo?

El rubio sonrió de la manera más inocente que le fue posible y miro al chico frente a él con cara de no saber.

—Según tú ¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo? — preguntó.

Luka gruñó y lo señaló culpable.

—La estas confundiendo con tu ahora excesiva "amabilidad" — dijo entre comillas —tratas de llegar a ella como si fueras solo un amigo, pero a mi no me engañas — espetó furioso —puedo ver a través de esas intenciones.

—No tiene nada de malo que me acerque a ella como su amigo que soy, aunque si tanto miedo tienes de que te la quite — señaló con sorna — deberías jugar bien tus cartas, porque de ninguna manera pienso perder contra ti — declaró seriamente.

—Tienes agallas niño, aunque yo le bajaría unas rayas a tu patética declaración de guerra, no vaya a ser que termines llorando como una princesa Disney cuando Marinette te de el "no"— se mofó el peli-azul.

Adrien sonrió confiado.

—Lo mismo digo peliteñido — mascó, pero luego pensó en una idea que estaba seguro le caería bien a los dos —hagamos un acuerdo imbécil... para evitar contrariedades — propuso el rubio mirándolo expectante a una distancia prudente.

El guitarrista frunció levemente el ceño por el insulto pero se cruzó de brazos y achinó los ojos con curiosidad.

—Te escucho.

—No nos hagamos tontos, los dos sabemos que Marinette tiene sentimientos por ambos, solo hay que averiguar por quien tiene sentimientos más fuertes.

—Continúa — lo animó a seguir interesándose por el relato

—El plan es simple, hay que hacer que Marinette se decida por uno de los dos, y escoja a quien escoja, ambos lo aceptaremos ¿Hecho?

El guitarrista quedó pensativo y luego miro al modelo frente a él extendiendo su mano en su dirección para cerrar el trato.

—Una ultima pregunta... ¿Como haremos que Mari se decida por uno de los dos? Y ¿Porqué he de confiar en ti? — inquirió aún cruzado de brazos dudoso.

Adrien sonrió malévolamente de medio lado y estiro aún más su mano incitando a que la tomara.

—Si quieres tener la oportunidad de tener a Marinette para siempre, tendrás que confiar en mi, ya que ambos jugaremos nuestras cartas, al mismo tiempo — incitó.

Luka no viendo otra salida, estiró su mano y la estrechó con la del oji-verde, no sabía porque sentía que estaba haciendo un trato con el diablo, pero por Mari, estaba dispuesto a cometer cualquier tipo de locura. Así que, solo esperaría a que el rubio le relatara el plan para que Mari se decida por alguno de los dos.

«—De ninguna manera perderé»

Pensaron ambos antes de cerrar el trato

La mañana había sido realmente agotadora, primero que nada había ayudado a sus padres en la panadería, luego termino de coser una blusa que ella mismo había confeccionado, y por último había terminado de crear en su cuaderno de bocetos el nuevo vestuario para la banda de sus amigos "Kitty Sections".

Se recargó en la silla exhausta terminando de hacer el último trazo en su libreta y aspiró algo de aire estirando sus extremidades, estaba cansada, pero al fin había terminado el vestuario para sus amigos, poniendo más empeño en realizar el traje para cierto chico de mechas azuladas.

Su alocado corazón latió erráticamente una vez más al pensar en esa mirada turquesa que la había llevado a un mar de infinito misterio, recordando cada palabra con arrobo, su declaración después de derrotar a "Silencer" había sido tan única, tan especial y tan sincera.

Su mano viajo a la punta de guitarra que tenía la fotografía de Jagged Stone y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al observar el pequeño regalo.

Al colocarla en su sitio, la mano de la chica se topó con algo más, su dorso chocó contra algo firme y alargado, y sus ojos miraron con nostalgia aquella pulsera de cuentas coloridas que le había regalado Adrien por su cumpleaños número catorce.

Acarició las cuentas de colores con las yemas de sus dedos y la colocó a un lado de la punta de guitarra color violeta con adoración.

«No pienses en eso ahora, ya lo superaste. El no te ama, recuérdalo...»

Se desplazó con su silla por la habitación hasta llegar a su sitio de costura replanteándose en si terminar el diseño plasmado en el papel o no, tomo la tela brillante en sus manos y de su boca salió un suspiro enorme que abarco todo el aire de sus pulmones. Era tan complicado todo esto del tema del amor. Estaba cansada de pensar en eso.

Su espalda chocó contra el respaldo de la silla tranquilamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y los párpados cediendo ante el cansancio. Dió un enorme bostezo estirando los brazos, tenía que permanecer despierta pero... ya no podía más.

Los párpados se iban cada vez poniendo más pesados cuando de pronto, dos manos apresaron su boca y la hicieron cimbrar de pies a cabeza sintiendo como en su pecho se instalaba un ardor descomunal presintiendo el peligro. Hasta el sueño se le había espantado.

Trató de zafarse y gritar, pero esas manos impedían cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de su boca. Enfocó sus orbes azules en las manos ajenas y descubrió algo inusual. Las uñas de este estaban pintadas de negro, y solo conocía a una persona que tuviera ese color en las uñas.

Pronto fue levantada de la silla con cuidado y en silencio, y se encontró recargada en un pecho musculoso y marcado, la mandíbula del chico fue a reposar en su hombro, bisbiseando en su oído con delicadeza las siguientes palabras que lograron apaciguar el latente corazón de Marinette al estar tan confundida y asustada.

—Shh... tranquila Ma-ma-marinette — mencionó riendo suavemente el chico detrás de ella.

Esa palabra lo delató.

—¿Lu-Luka? — preguntó una vez que él quitó la mano de su boca, ahí estaba en frente de ella, con ese porte tan relajado y despreocupado y esa sonrisa maliciosa decorando sus labios, haciéndolo ver más atractivo de lo normal.

—Sorpresa — susurró agitando las manos despreocupadamente soltando una risilla traviesa y guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Q-Que? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? — preguntó temerosa de tenerlo tan cerca, con su azulado cabello rozando su fuerte cuello y mirándola de manera hambrienta y vacilante.

—Dirás que hacemos aquí... — murmuró sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Ha-Hacemos? — cuestionó confundida la diseñadora dando un paso hacia atrás y siendo tomada ligeramente de los hombros gentilmente por unas manos que transmitían calidez y que la hacían estremecerse por completo.

—Hola Ma bella — saludó el zagal de mechas doradas imitando a su contrario y respirando aire caliente en el sensible oído de la diseñadora, haciendo que esta se paralizara por completo.

Luka siendo un poco más fuerte que Adrien, la arrebató de sus brazos y la sujetó de los hombros hundiendo la nariz en su perfumado cuello, aspirando el aroma de la chica que lo traía de cabeza durante años, al mismo tiempo que le daba paso libre Adrien de inmiscuirse entre las piernas de la chica abrazando firmemente sus hermosas y curvilíneas caderas.

—Eres tan hermosa... — bisbiseó en el oído de la pelinegra,

—Concuerdo contigo solo por esta vez pitufino — concordó Adrien deslizándose por el plano abdomen de la chica hasta llegar a su intimidad, sosteniendo las caderas de la chica aún sobre el pantalón.

—¿Co-Cómo entraron aquí? — preguntó algo consternada por tener a ambos hombres sujetándola de manera inapropiada.

El rubio dejo de acariciar su estómago para prestar suma atención a la pregunta, sonriendo en cuanto a la respuesta.

—Trepamos por el balcón Princesa, no te preocupes, fuimos cuidadosos — explico con tranquilidad el muchacho regresando a la tarea de rozar sus dedos contra los ropajes de

Marinette, anhelando más contacto.

La chica cerró los ojos avergonzada de que ambos acariciaran con extrema delicadeza su cuerpo, y susurraran su nombre con algún apelativo, que en la mayoría la abochornaban ser muy subidos de tono.

El rubio se restregó contra su sensible centro, y desde su ángulo buscó en el rostro de la pelinegra algún indicio de excitación. Pero lo que descubrió fue que ella estaba en extremo asustada, inmóvil, completamente ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Oh mira eso Luka, la hemos asustado —habló con ternura en su voz el rubius separándose un poco de las piernas de la chica para quedar solamente arrodillado frente a su vulva aún cubierta por las capas de ropa.

—Deberíamos tranquilizarla un poco, ¿No te parece ricitos de oro? — sugirió el guitarrista sosteniendo la delicada espalda de la chica mientras acariciaba su cintura, deseando inmiscuir sus manos por debajo de su blusa y acariciar plenamente su suave y satinada piel. Era un deseo que había estado queriendo cumplir desde que conoció a la hermosa y valiente chica que se escondía bajo la personalidad tímida y reservada de la diseñadora.

Los labios del guitarrista viajaron por su mejilla hasta su comisura, recorriendo la tierna piel de la dulce joven que luchaba por contener los suspiros dentro de su boca.

Las manos de Adrien acariciaron la cadera de la chica, haciendo que esta se encogiera y tratara de retirar casi sin fuerza las atenciones recibidas por ambos chicos, esto no era correcto. Pero se sentía tan bien.

Luka besó toda la extensión de su cuello, arrancando gemidos cuando presionó su boca contra la vena palpitante que yacía en su vulnerable cuello, intercalando mordidas y lamidas por toda su extensión.

—Sabes muy dulce — murmuró clavando los dientes en la sensible y enrojecida carne.

Luka resultaba ser demasiado apasionado con respecto a mancillar la piel de su cuello, era un adicto y sus marcas lo demostraban, parecía un hipnótico Vampiro encarcelando a su presa y alimentándose de su adictiva y caliente sangre. Era la mejor comparación hasta el momento, su aliento caliente hacía que le temblaran las piernas y que sus párpados temblaran al cerrarse.

—¿Te gusta? — inquirió en un susurro el de mechas azuladas robándole el aliento.

Adrien deslizó la cremallera del pantalón de Marinette, revelando el inicio de su pantaleta blanca, dirigió sus dedos a sus costados para bajar lentamente el pantalón y dejarlo solo con la pequeña pieza de ropa cubriendo su intimidad.

—A-Adrien... — suspiró jadeante la diseñadora reforzando el agarre en los brazos de Luka para no caer de lleno al suelo por la intensidad de la situación.

—Relájate princesa, te va a gustar, créeme — siseó Adrien aspirando el agradable aroma virginal de esa parte tan delicada de la chica.

Acarició con la punta su nariz la suave tela de satín disfrutando del temblor de las piernas de la chica. Separó un poco más las hermosas piernas de su dama y con la punta de su lengua remarco la separación de sus labios íntimos, dejando una sensación fogosa al pasar la tibia lengua por esa zona.

—¡Agh! — la pelinegra se atragantó con una bocanada de Adrien al sentir la húmeda lengua recorriendo su anatomía con maestría y destreza, empapando su ropa interior de saliva y provocando que se humedeciera por su propia excitación al sentir estimulación en esa parte.

—B-Basta por favor — rogo entre gemidos vagos, suplicando piedad ante esa deliciosa tortura.

—Shh... tu solo disfruta pequeña — susurró volviendo a poner atención la intimidad de la chica, ya estaba totalmente húmeda, y su cuerpo tampoco resistía tantas vibraciones, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una fina capa de sudor que resplandecía con la luz de la luna colándose en las ventanas.

Estaba agotada, su cuerpo estaba entumecido de estar en la misma posición tanto rato y su rostro perlado por el sudor estaba enrojecido y parecía que había terminado de correr un maratón.

—¿P-Por qué hacen esto? — inquirió curiosa dejando salir solo un hilillo de voz utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer esa simple pregunta.

—Que tierna — pronunció el rubio abandonando por un segundo atender cierta zona — quiere saber porque hacemos esto, ¿Se lo decimos? — pregunto con una sonrisa vivaracha sonriendo a su contrincante, quien estaba retirando el brasier por debajo de la blusa y acariciando con su aliento el cuello de la joven.

—Preciosa... — su aliento mentolado hizo que su pequeño cuerpo se pusiera rígido, aún y cuando las manos de ambos ya habían logrado ese efecto hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Sabes tan bien — recalcó deslizando nuevamente su lengua experta por ahora su escote, que dejaba paso libre a que expusiera sus senos desnudos.

Marinette no creía que pudiera estar más avergonzada de la situación en la que estaba, pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra, porque a penas se removió unos centímetros hacia atrás, su cuerpo rozo la parte más sensible del chico detrás de ella, y la protuberancia que se revelaba dentro de sus pantalones, hizo que tragara saliva dificultosamente por aquel enorme problema.

El chico que había sentido con exactitud el delicado e inocente rose que la chica tuvo con esa parte de su cuerpo, jadeó un poco soltando un brazo de la cintura de la joven y colocándolo encima de su protuberancia anhelando recibir atención.

—No te muevas, te lo digo por tu bien, no creo poder resistir más — respondió jadeante el guitarrista con sus ojos inyectados en deseo, deseo que aumento cuando la escuchó gemir con fuerza, una vez que Adrien quitara finalmente su ropa interior y devorara su centro con ahínco.

La chica se retorció en los brazos de Luka de manera desesperada, la lengua de Adrien recorría lugares prohibidos de su intimidad, la sensación era tan intensa y placentera. Pronto Adrien tomó ambas piernas de la diseñadora y las colocó sobre sus hombros para tener acceso libre a sus manos y poder abrir los labios de su intimidad profundizando más con su lengua dentro de su cavidad.

—¡Ahh! A-Adrien...

—¿Lo estas disfrutando, verdad Marinette? — susurró Luka con malicia ayudando a mantener la mitad del cuerpo de la azabache suspendido en el aire mientras su compañero le daba placer ahí abajo.

Los puños de Marinette apretaron con fuerza las mangas de la chaqueta de Luka, el placer de sentir a Adrien practicándole sexo oral era agonizante, sus labios se abrían sin para expresando cuanto le encantaban esos toques, la saliva se acumulaba en su boca y se salía de vez en cuando por la comisura de sus labios.

—Estas tan húmeda Princesa, no me sorprendería que estuvieras apunto de correrte — bisbiseo Adrien jalando uno de sus pliegues con sus dientes y soltándolo con delicadeza.

—¡Agh! ¡N-No hagas eso!

—¿Hacer qué? — preguntó el rubio inocentemente volviendo a tomar el labio íntimo con los dientes.

¡Maldición! El maldito había vuelto a tomar sus pliegues con los dientes enviándole una descarga que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, casi no podía hablar, mucho menos reclamarle que dejara de hacer eso. Sujetó con fuerza esa parte de su cuerpo y la jaloneo hasta que se corrió en su boca por primera vez en la noche.

Marinette respiró agitadamente juntando sus tobillos y enrollando el cuello de Adrien agotada, el sudor bajaba de su frente hasta su barbilla y se perdía en el escote que estaba siendo atacado por el de mechas azules, no sabía como actuar ante esta situación, y tenía el horrible presentimiento de que esto aún no había terminado.

Su pensamiento en ningún momento fue incorrecto, pues el ver a Adrien bajar la cremallera de su pantalón al igual que Luka, le hizo temer por su salud mental.

—He logrado que se corriera — se enorgulleció el zagal de mirada esmeralda tomando su no tan pequeño problema entre sus manos una vez que bajó las piernas de Marinette de sus hombros.

—No te alardees tanto copia barata de Ken, ya llegará mi turno — rebatió el guitarrista sujetando con fuerza a Mari debido a que esta no podía controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

El muchacho de mirada esmeralda acarició su miembro por encima de su bóxer al observar a la chica derretirse en los brazos de su compañero.

—¡Dios! — gimió extasiado introduciendo su mano dentro de su ropa interior y acariciando toda la extensión de su miembro que estaba endurecido como una roca y caliente como una barra de hierro puesta al fuego.

—Estoy caliente por ti princesa — expresó entre jadeos el rubio modelo bombeando su mano — haces que pierda el control por completo — dijo ahogando un gemido.

—Haces que mi verga este caliente y dura solo de escuchar tus dulces gemidos — habló con deseo impregnado en su voz el guitarrista.

—Ahora que Adrien te ha dado una probada del cielo, es hora de que me la des a mi — susurró soltando con cuidado su cuero dejando que la espalda de esta resbalara por la pared al ser incapaz de sostenerse de sus piernas, sus rodillas flaquearon y quedó arrodillada en el suelo colocando sus manos en la fría baldosa evitando su caída, pero quedando frente al grueso y largo miembro de Luka, sintió escalofríos de ver ese gigantesco miembro tan cerca de su rostro.

Tartamudeó un poco con su rostro colorado y su mirada temerosa, no pudo decir nada más después de que Luka introdujera su miembro de golpe en la pequeña boca de la azabache.

Tener ese grueso y palpitante pene dentro de su boca casi le provocaron arcadas, su boca se estaba adaptando al tamaño y grosor. Luka gruñó cuando entro por completo hasta casi traspasar la garganta de la joven.

—Lo haces fantástico preciosa — gimió con desesperación — así, chúpalo más fuerte — jadeó.

Marinette siendo nueva en este tipo de cosas solo movió su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, abarcando con sus labios y su lengua el miembro del hombre de mechas azuladas.

Por atrás, Adrien se dedicó ahora a sostener la cadera de la chica, empinando su hermoso trasero en forma de corazón para jugar un poco con su ano y pellizcar su clítoris, sonriendo cuando esta trataba de cerrar las piernas con desesperación ante sus toques.

Luka sostuvo la cabeza de Marinette y la empujó hacia él tratando de que su miembro se introdujera más en su pequeña y húmeda boca.

—Cómela toda dulzura, ¡Agh! Así — suplicó mientras agarraba el pelo de Marinette con desesperación y lo apretaba acumulando su excitación en un solo punto.

Adrien acarició a placer los redondos glúteos de la dulce chica, preparando su miembro para introducirlo en la estrecha cavidad. Regocijándose por ser el primero en llevarse su virginidad mientras que su compañero disfrutaba de un poco de sexo oral por parte de la chica de coletas.

Se relamió los labios tomando su erecto pene entre sus manos y dispersando un poco de líquido pre-seminal por toda su extensión separando los labios íntimos de la chica.

Una vez que el miembro del rubio entro en ella, la muchacha se arqueo ahogando un grito con el erecto miembro del guitarrista aun invadiendo su paladar.

Sabía que era la primera vez de la chica, y por más que deseaba hacerlo con rudeza, tenía que contenerse para no dañar a su princesa, así que esperó a que su cuerpo se relajara y retomó un ritmo lento que la hizo sentir cómoda al principio.

—¡Demonios! Esto se siente jodidamente bien — exclamó sintiendo la carne apretar su miembro y envolverlo como si lo estuviera succionando — estar dentro tuyo es un sueño hecho realidad princesa — declaró apasionado embistiendo su centro lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación cálida que le ofrecía la intimidad de la diseñadora.

Por otra parte, Luka estaba con los dientes apretados acariciando la cabeza de Marinette sintiendo que estaba en su límite, su pene vibro dentro de la boca de la chica, que estaba siendo presa por el placer de ser embestida por el modelo desde atrás.

La chica acarició con su mano el miembro del músico, siendo más fácil al estar empapado con su saliva, fue entonces cuando al darle una última lamida a la cabeza de su pene, este llego a su límite explotando y corriéndose en el rostro de la chica y parte de sus pechos. La imagen de la chica siendo bañada por su semen era tan erótica.

Adrien al ver el espectáculo de Mari siendo manchada con la excitación de su compañero, lo hizo entusiasmarse más, y olvidándose por completo lo de tomarla con delicadeza, aumento el ritmo de las embestidas haciéndola gemir.

La diseñadora fue sujetada de las muñecas por Adrien, y quedando sus pechos erguidos y duros como dos pequeñas piedrecillas a merced de Luka, quien termino agachado frente a ella con su rostro cerca de sus senos.

En cambio Adrien se dedico a empalar su miembro con fuerza dentro de ella haciéndola gritar, mientras que Luka cubría con su boca uno de los pezones de la chica, dándole una que otra mordida dejándolos a ambos enrojecidos y aún más duros que antes.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el rubio se corriera dentro de la diseñadora abrazado a su pequeña cintura y descansando su cabeza en la espalda de esta.

—Ya eres toda mía Princesa — se regocijó besando su sudada espalda.

—No tan rápido rubius — interrumpió Luka dejando los enrojecidos pezones de la hermosa chica — es mi turno de poseerla — lo confronto dándole una mirada de advertencia.

El rubio bufó por lo bajo saliendo de ella y dejando un amoroso beso en su mejilla.

—Toda tuya teñido — murmuró con molestia separándose de su doncella y cediéndole el puesto a su compañero.

Una vez que Luka se arrodilló detrás de ella, acarició con deleite su blanquecina espalda llena de pecas que se visualizaban si mirabas atentamente.

—Ya que Adrien te poseyó de esta parte — Luka tocó con sus dedos la vulva recién follada de la chica y acarició la hinchazón con cuidado de no irritarla tanto. — a mi me toca la otra. — mencionó golpeando su glande entre los glúteos de la fémina.

Marinette apretó los dientes al sentir la punta introducirse por ese pequeño agujero, estuvo a punto de gritar de no ser porque sus manos ahora libres cubrían su boca con desesperación.

Cuando entró de una sola embestida Marinette grito arañando el suelo y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas ante el ardor que sintió al ser penetrada por ahí.

—Es tan apretado — gruño extasiado sin dejar de embestirla.

—L-Luka Ahh~ — el gemido que la chica dio aumentaron sus ansias por poseerla en ese lugar y aumento el ritmo haciendo que la mujer debajo de él se arqueara y pronunciara su nombre con el dolor y el placer denotando en su voz.

—Eres increíble Marinette — susurró besando su columna al igual que Adrien y apretando sus senos con sus manos sintiendo el orgasmo cerca

—Y-Ya casi — su voz sonaba ronca y apretaba la cintura de la bella chica con determinación, observando al modelo sentado en el diván masturbándose mientras los veía en esta posición tan comprometedora.

—Y-Ya no puedo más — jadeo la chica algo adolorida.

—Solo un poco más preciosa — sonrió Luka — a Adrien ya le entregaste tu virginidad, ahora yo quiero la otra — exigió sintiendo como lo ordeñaba hasta que su pene explotó al fin enviando un chorro caliente de semen por ese canal, completamente maravillado ante el placer producido.

—Esto fue increíble — murmuro roncamente saliendo de ella con cuidado y cargándola al estilo nupcial hasta el diván donde se encontraba Adrien.

La recostó encima de este y ambos chicos se colocaron a cada lado de la jadeante chica que estaba abrazándose así misma tratando de ocultar su desnudez, los chicos se enternecieron por este gesto y olvidándose de que estaban en una competencia para ganar el amor de ella, se recostaron cada uno en su pecho jadeando de igual manera y abrazándola de su abdomen y su cintura acercándola más a ellos.

Marinette mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos sin poder creer lo que había pasado, se había acostado con los dos chicos que amaba con toda su alma, no esperaba que su primera vez fuera tan intensa, parecía casi irreal, descansó su cabeza en el cojín del diván y cerró los ojos, pero un incesante y molesto sonido aturdió su mente y la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Marinette se despertó sobresaltada agarrándose el pecho y respirando agitadamente inflando y desinflando su pecho alterada y con la frente empapada de sudor, al igual que sentía sus bragas humedecidas por el fogoso sueño que había tenido anteriormente.

Se encontró dormitando en su escritorio con la pulsera de Adrien y la punta de guitarra de Jagged en sus manos, miró con detenimientos los objetos, era increíble que por dormir con estas cosas tuviera esa clase de sueños, su cuerpo ardía y su intimidad palpitaba necesitada.

Miró que en su teléfono estaba marcado tres llamadas perdidas de Alya.

«¡Rayos! Me matará por no haberle contestado»

Chocó su frente con frustración contra el escritorio y soltó un bufido de aburrimiento, estaba segura de que estaría en un gran embrollo con Alya, pero ahora tenía problemas más serios que debía solucionar en privado.

Cerró sus ojos avergonzada y entró al baño para aliviar las diversas sensaciones que tenia recorriendo todo su cuerpo, tardaría... un rato en salir de ahí. Menos mal no que fue así como perdió su virginidad. Hubiera sido un poco raro para los tres.

**Extra**

Marinette caminaba tranquilamente con Alya platicando de cosas triviales y riendo por algún comentario dicho por la morena. Marinette estaba tan metida en la conversación, que no noto que su celular había timbrado por décima vez en el día.

Cuando esta se dió cuenta, la llamada se colgó sola y se registró como llamada perdida, siendo muy tarde para contestarla.

Mari tomó su celular en sus manos chequeando la hora y abriendo los ojos al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas, eran como más de diez y lo peor es que todas las llamada eran de dos números que conocía muy bien.

—No puede ser — murmuró con voz quedada escrutando la pantalla de su celular.

Alya al verla tan ensimismada estiró el cuello para saber que tenía a su amiga tan entretenida, sonriendo perversamente al ver todas las llamadas perdidas de su amiga.

—Uhhh... parece que estos dos están detrás de cierta chica— la codeo su amiga observando divertida como esta se ponía roja y se ocultaba tras su celular.

—¿Que hago Alya? — preguntó desesperada —¿A quien llamo primero?

—Ay niña, tu siempre metiéndote en líos — susurró Alya asegurando sus lentes — mira quien te llamó primero y devuélvele la llamada — explico a la azabache

Marinette obedeciendo a su amiga, fue al historial de sus contactos y miro el nombre de el chico que le había marcado por primera vez en todo el día.

«Adrien»

Leyó en la mente mientras tragaba fuertemente y miraba a la morena que le incitaba a que llamara al que había sido su amor platónico por muchos años.

Aplastó la tecla donde marcaba el número del modelo y después de tres timbradas la mandaron a correo de voz. Descolgó la llamada confundida y se encogió de hombros mostrándole a la morena un rotundo fracaso devolviendo la llamada.

La morena espabiló y le dijo lo siguiente.

—Bueno, supongo que estará ocupado ahora después de llamarte todo el día, ahora intenta devolverle la llamada a Luka, a lo mejor te contesta — sugirió la bloguera.

Marinette sin mucho que perder, le devolvió la llamada a su amigo y segundos después obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—Hmm... no contesta, quizás esta ocupado al igual que Adrien, no debí poner el teléfono en vibración, nunca escucho las llamadas — se lamentó la azabache.

—Concuerdo contigo en eso, la próxima vez trata de ponerlo en sonido — sugirió — pero ya los llamarás luego, por ahora, acompáñame a ver esa blusa de la que te hablé — exclamó con emoción la castaña llevándose a arrastras a su amiga al supermaker.

Luego de visitar el centro comercial, fueron a por un helado con André, quien las recibió con un caluroso saludo y entregándoles un helado a cada una. Cuando llego el turno de Marinette este miro el rostro de la chica y empezó a buscar algún rastro de duda en sus ojos, pues sabia que algo atormentaba el corazón de la chica, lo presentía.

—¿Problemas de amor, mi querida Marinette? — cuestionó André inclinándose hacia ella sobre su carrito de helados.

Marinette se sonrojo por haber sido descubierta, se regañó así mismo por ser tan descuidada, era obvio que André notaria su estado de ánimo con solo un vistazo.

—A-Algo así André, u-usted sabe, es solo un pequeño lío con el tema del amor...

—Mi querida Marinette, nada es pequeño cuando se trata del amor — mencionó André, levantó la barbilla de Marinette con una de sus manos y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Tu corazón esta dividido en dos partes ¿Verdad chère? Dos chicos cautivaron tu dulce corazón — afirmó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Marinette impresionada olvidándose de las formalidades.

André le guiño un ojo y se incorporó.

—Nada se me pasa por alto en estas ocasiones mi dulce Marinette, pero... — tomó un barquillo y su cuchara de helados y comenzó a colocar una pequeña bola de helado sabor a chocolate amargo, verde limón y una última capa con sabor fruta de la pasión. Se lo entrego con una hermosa sonrisa mientras colocaba una cereza como decoración para su obra de arte. — sé que, sea cual sea tu decisión, será la correcta — murmuró entregándole el helado.

Marinette miró el postre helado en sus manos y sonrió, André tenía razón. Ambos chicos habían cautivado su corazón, cada uno la enamoró de una manera diferente, pero solo había uno, al que amaba intensa y verdaderamente.

Chequeó se celular el cual tenia registrada una llamada, el chico al que había escogido.

Miro la foto del chico en la pantalla de su celular antes de contestar y sonrió para si misma, estaba segura de que tomaba la decisión correcta. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza. Contesto la llamada.

—_¿Hola, Marinette?_

—Hola — devolvió el saludo más que contenta por saber su elección. — tengo algo que decirte, podrías venir a mi casa hoy en la noche.

—_Seguro, nos vemos ahí Marinette. _

Colgó la llamada con una sonrisa decorando sus labios y degusto su helado con clama caminando junto a Alya en dirección a su casa, ya había echo una elección, y no se arrepentía de ella.

Ahora ya nunca más estaría en una difícil decisión como la de estar... **entre dos corazones.**

**...**

**Bueno, antes que nada quisiera aclarar que JAMÁShabía escrito un trío y no sé como me quedó la verdad :"v, me tardé días en pulirlo para que quedara bien, ya que este proyecto fue un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga mía en Wattpad fanática del Adrienette y el Lukanette. Lo cierto es que yo no escribo Lukanette, como pudieron notar en mi perfil, no es por ser mala, pero no es mi fuerte, soy una fiel lectora y escritora del cuadro amoroso. Así que para los que les gusta el Lukanette, aquí les dejo un pequeño gustito :3, si les gustó el OS ya saben, dejen un review.**

**¡Un beso enorme gatitas y gatitos! Grrr 7u7r.**


End file.
